It's Worth The Try
by DisneyLover16
Summary: Austin's and Ally's feelings are getting...complicated. He's jealous, and she's jealous. He likes her and she likes him. They don't know if they should tell the other how they feel. Telling the other could ruin their friendship. But one question remains unanswered to the both of them, is it worth the try?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers of the world! This is a bit of a different take on the episode Campers & Complications. Nothing else to say really, except to go on and read! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"So what do you say Ally? Will you go out with me?"

Ally hadn't expected this question out of her friend. She's been friends with him for a long time, and always thought of the boy in front of her as merely an older brother. It wasn't Austin though. It was Elliot, her old camp friend.

Ally and Elliot had met a few years back at a fine arts camp. Ally had gone there for the music, but Elliot went there for the art. The two of them barely interacted at first. But after Ally was bullied by a stuck up and snotty girl, she ran to the art room, encountering Elliot alone weaving a basket. He comforted her and confronted the mean girl to not bother Ally again; which she didn't. There on, the art room was where they hung out, so each day during their free time, Elliot and Ally spent time together. Elliot taught Ally how to basket weave and Ally taught Elliot how to play guitar. The two had great times together and both thought it was the best summer they ever had. But eventually, summer came to an end, and it was time for them to go separate ways. Ally had considered Elliot her best friend aside from Trish, and had actually developed a small crush on him. She knew to let it go though; there was no way of knowing when they would meet up again. Even with calling and e-mail, they haven't seen each other until a few days ago.

When Ally saw Elliot for the first time in years, she immediately ran up to him and the two hugged each other. He didn't even look like the boy Ally had remembered long ago. She noticed his change in height, skin tone, and ripped muscular strength. Elliot noticed Ally had obviously changed too. But her curly highlighted hair and change in clothing style appealed to the boy. He noticed that she got rid of her glasses and she noticed that he no longer had his braces.

After their mini reunion, they decided to go out to spend some time catching up with each other. Elliot and Ally talked about all the great times they spent together back at camp when Elliot mentioned he was moving to Miami. Ally took this as a surprise at first and then became glad to have her old camp buddy around again. Her former feelings for the cute brunette had started to come back. She thought of how nice it could be to go out with Elliot. They could basket weave and play guitar again just like old times.

At the thought of playing guitar, Austin crossed her mind. The feelings she continuously tried to bury in herself kept coming out and each time it was harder to put them back. She knew that he was still dating Kira and that her really liked her. Kira returned his feelings to Ally's dismay. Although, she wanted the rock star to be happy. She would hide her feelings from him in order to keep him happy. Ally wouldn't want Kira or Austin to find out that she like her best friend; especially after proving they were just friends. So to keep that peace, Ally would spend more time with Elliot.

"Sure Elliot," Ally finally says. "I'd love to go out with you."

Elliot smiles at his beautiful friend. "Great, I'll pick you up at seven?"

Ally smiles back. "Yeah. I'll see you at seven then."

"Yeah, see you." They walk in opposite directions; Ally to Sonic Boom and Elliot to home.

Elliot was thrilled that Ally had agreed to go on a date with him. He wouldn't have admitted it before, but he had a major crush on Ally ever since he saw her in the art room back at camp.

Ally however, wasn't as excited as he was. She was happy to be going out with her former crush, but the liking she had for Austin overpowered her feelings for Elliot.

The young songwriter went back to Sonic Boom to take the next shift. While working, Trish approached her.

"So…how's Elliot Ally?"

"Um, he's doing well. We went to Mini's. I'm going on a date with him tonight. He's actually moving to Miami soon. I-"

"Wait," Trish interrupts. "You're going on a date with him tonight?"

"Oh…uh…yeah…we are…" Ally tries to look around to help a customer in order to find an excuse to prevent answering any questions from Trish, but it's no use. She looks back at Trish seeing a huge grin written on her. "What?"

"You are definitely letting me pick an outfit for your date."

"Um, I don't know Trish. You can be a little…"

"A little what?"

"A little over the top."

"What? I am not over the top! If anything, I am under the top!"

Ally sighs at her friend's sudden stupidity. But Ally knows that whenever Trish becomes a bit idiotic that she is just concerned for her.

"Alright, alright," Trish says. "I promise I won't go over the top. Now please let me pick your outfit?"

"Ugh, fine. He's picking me up at seven."

"Seven? Then we need to start getting ready now! Let's go!" Trish drags Ally out of Sonic Boom, ignoring her friend's protests that it was only five o' clock.

Getting to Ally's house, Trish immediately starts throwing things out of Ally's closet after taking a quick glance at each piece. Garments were flung everywhere and one of Ally's shirts ended up on the brunette's face.

"Ooh, this is cute. How about this?" Trish pulls out a red dress down to about Ally's knees. "We just need some accessories to go with it."

"Yeah, sure," Ally agrees. Honestly, she didn't care what she would wear to her date; she couldn't get Austin out of her head. It occurred to her that she hasn't seen him in three days and had been somewhat avoiding him to hide her feelings.

In addition, Trish had Ally put on high heels and two necklaces, a short one, and a long one. Exactly at seven, Elliot was at the door and Ally came down to meet him.

"Hey Ally," he greets. "You look great."

"Thanks Elliot, you look great too." Ally sees he's wearing a short-sleeved black shirt with a blue tie and dress pants accompanied with a pair of brown loafers.

"Ready to go?" Elliot says.

"Yeah, sure."

They head out of the house and drive down to a new restaurant. It was called Pasta Garden. Not many words are exchanged between them during the ride, so the two felt a little awkward.

When they finally get there, silence is still between them, but Elliot decides to break it upon sitting at their table.

"So, Ally, you see anything good? Because I do." He flashes a smile at her and she smiles back. Ally immediately recognized the cheesy pick up line and blushes a little. And as much she'd flirt back with Elliot; it didn't feel right to her. She wanted to be with Austin, but he was dating Kira, so there'd be no way for him to be here with her.

"Um, actually, I do," Ally takes seriously.

"You do?" Elliot becomes more interested in the conversation. "Would you mind telling me what it is?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to like the classic spaghetti and meatballs. It actually looks pretty good."

"Oh, cool. Maybe if you get a large plate, we can share it." He starts to move over to sit closer to Ally, but she interrupts him.

"That's fine Elliot. I think I'll be fine with getting a small plate."

Elliot flashes another smile, but this time, it has a little bit of sadness and disappointment. He thought since his friendship with Ally was going so well that he would've been able to get her to like him. Clearly, he had figured out something was bothering her. After thinking about it for a minute, he decided to sweet talk her one more time to see if anything will change her mood. If not, then he'll find out what is really going on. Elliot knew that he just met Ally for the first time in years, and during that time, they've grown apart. But he knows in his heart that if Ally doesn't like him back, that he will always be there as an older brother. Her happiness came first for Elliot.

"Hey Ally," Elliot says.

"Yeah Elliot?" Ally answers.

"You know how I would rearrange the alphabet?" Ally recognized this pick up line too. "I'd put 'U' and 'I' together. Wouldn't you do the same?"

"I think I would leave the alphabet the way it is. I wouldn't want it to be too confusing."

That definitely draws the line for Elliot to stop.

"Ally?" Elliot tries again.

"What?" This time instead of being kind and sweet Ally was a little aggravated and impatient.

"What's wrong?"

The question came as a little of a shock to the brunette girl, but she answered it honestly.

Ally sighs. "Well Elliot, to be honest with you, there's this person on my mind that I kind of want to be with and I can't be."

"Why not?"

"Because…it's complicated."

"It's Austin, isn't it?" Elliot caught on quick. He knew how they looked at each other. When he first got there, he saw in his eyes that he was jealous. His words implied that as well.

"Uh, what? How could you…"

"How could I know? Ally, it's a little obvious. I see the way he looks at you. And I can tell you probably feel the same way."

"Well…" Ally sighs, knowing her old camp friend is right.

"Ally, you don't have to say anything. Just listen to me first." She nods in response. "Look, I like you Ally. And, I was kind of hoping you would like me back, but I can see that you're distracted. I want to be with you, but your happiness comes first. If you don't want to be with me, then that's okay. To be honest, I feel like more of an older brother to you. I only want you to be happy, and so, I think being Austin is how you will be."

"You're right Elliot. But Austin is going out with Kira. I couldn't mess it up for them."

"Come on Ally, even I can see that Austin likes you. Maybe if he you tell him how you feel, he'll return your feelings. I think it's worth the try."

"I don't know Elliot, even if Austin does have feelings for me, he still likes Kira. I'm not going to wait to see who he really wants to be with."

"Okay Ally, but at least think about it."

"Alright, I will Elliot. Thanks."

Ally had considered telling Austin how she really feels about him, but didn't want to risk their friendship. She was jealous and it hurt her to see Austin and Kira together. And, she didn't really know what to do. Should she tell him and see if he returns her feelings while putting their friendship at risk? Or should she not tell him and watch him and his girlfriend in jealousy and pain?

* * *

"Don't you see what's going on here Austin?" Dez says. "You like Ally."

"What? Me and Ally? Dez, that's crazy!" Austin tells his friend.

"Oh, come on Austin. It's so obvious you like Ally. You are so jealous."

"No, it's not! I do not like her! I'm dating Kira! And, it's not obvious!"

"Is it? Tell me what you like about Ally." He sits down on the chair beside him and sits in a position like a therapist would.

"Well, I like how Ally is nice to everyone and tries making everyone happy."

"Uh, huh."

"I like writing songs with her."

"Mm, hmm."

"I like how I can talk to her about anything."

"Go on."

"I like the way her hair moves when she walks, and her smile, and the way she laughs. Oh, and whenever we hug, I feel like the most amazing person in the world. No one makes me feel that way. Not even Kira gives me that…"

Dez smirks at Austin coming to realize his feelings.

"...that feeling…"

"Now do you see Austin?"

"Yeah…I do. Oh man, I-I like Ally." The thought pleased Austin, but he still liked Kira. He was so confused, and didn't know what to do.

"You should tell Ally, you know."

"But, I'm dating Kira. And, she probably likes Elliot. Trish even told me that they're on a date right now."

He frowns in confusion. Austin really was jealous. He didn't want Ally and Elliot to be together. Even if it seemed like that they were perfect together, he now wanted to be with her. But he still wanted to be with Kira. Austin is so unsure of whom to choose that it hurts his brain. His heart tugs at picking Ally and the other part of him tugs toward Kira. If he remains with Kira, everything should be fine, right? If he chooses Ally, there's the chance of her not returning his feelings and on top of that, it might cost the price of their friendship and partnership. Austin was stuck in the mud, and didn't know how to get out of it. To him, picking between Ally and Kira was like choosing a favorite of one of the songs Ally wrote him.

"Dez…what am I going to do?"

"Follow your heart Austin. And personally, I think you should pick Ally over Kira. You said yourself that whenever you hug Ally that Kira never gives you."

"True, but things would get too complicated. And, Kira won me a panda!"

"That's not the point Austin!"

"Come on, I'm perfectly happy with her. My feelings for Ally will all blow over."

"Oh, really? You're perfectly happy with her? So, you wouldn't mind it if Ally and Elliot started dating?"

"No, of course not! I'm fine with Kira being my girlfriend and Elliot being Ally's boyfriend."

"Austin…"

"Give it up Dez! Isn't it clear that Ally and I should be together?"

"Uh, Austin! Did you hear what you just said?!"

"Of course I did! I said Kira and I should be together!"

"But-"

"Look Dez, I have to go."

Austin runs out of the practice room, but doesn't know where to go. He stops when he's out of Sonic Boom.

"What am I going to do?" he says to himself. "Do I pick Ally….or do I pick Kira?" Austin tries to mentally sort out the positives and negatives of picking one girl over the other, but it just gets all jumbled up in his head. "Why is this so complicated?"

What was Austin supposed to do? He didn't want to hurt anyone. His feelings confused him, and Austin kind of wishes he didn't fall for Ally, but he couldn't help it. Ally was so perfect to him, but he didn't want to hurt Kira especially after proving to her that neither of them liked the other. But, he starts leaning to the option of picking Ally. The thing is though, is telling Ally his feelings worth the try?

* * *

**How do you think that turned out? This is a bit of a last minute thing since Campers & Complications is airing tomorrow. I happened to already to see the next episode's clip, and it's...well let's say interesting. ;) Clearly, in this Elliot is an Auslly shipper so I thought that I'd have him be that way instead of being rejected by Ally or whatever. I thought it would be a little different this time. Tell me what you think! :)**

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized that I probably should have mentioned that this was supposed to be a one-shot…but that's okay! I've decided to write another chapter that's kind of based on the next episode, so, it only contains some spoilers. You have been warned! After this chapter, it should be the end of it. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting Kira," Austin apologized to his girlfriend. "I'll promise I'll make it up to you. How about a Katy Perry concert tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'd love to go Austin," Kira says.

"Great, meet me after Ally's mom's book release tomorrow.

"Works for me. Well, I have to go Austin, bye."

"Bye Kira."

They walk away from each other, Kira glad to see that Austin is back to normal. Well…he's not exactly back to normal. In truth, Austin was still a little jealous of Ally and Elliot because they were still hanging out. He decided to stay with Kira to prevent any complications with Ally.

* * *

"So, where do you want me to put this box Elliot?" Ally asked her friend.

The two were only just friends and old camp buddies. Ally was helping Elliot out with moving in to his new house in Miami. It turned out that they live on the same street, so it would give them more time to spend together. Ally also took Elliot as portraying the 'older brother' role and he was the next person after Austin she would be able to talk to. To each other, they were open books. So whenever one was in need of help, the other would be there for them.

"Just set it down there Ally," Elliot answered. He points to a spot by a leather couch and Ally sets it down on the hardwood floor. They continue to take boxes out of the moving truck. The rest of Elliot's family wasn't home because they were out shopping for additional supplies such as paint for the new house.

"Have you talked to Austin yet?" Elliot brings up the topic of the couple. He kept this to himself, but he shipped them as a cute couple. Although, Elliot didn't want to make Ally uncomfortable about the subject, he was still curious as to what was going on.

"Well, we're working on a new song, but other than that, we haven't really talked. He's out with Kira." Ally was jealous of Kira as much as Austin is jealous of Elliot. At least Ally had Elliot to talk to.

"Oh, alright. I was just wondering."

"It's cool. Austin's probably happy with Kira anyway." Disappointment can be sensed in the songwriter's voice as she accepts the fact that Austin is perfect fine with his current girlfriend. Kira is a nice, sweet girl, but at the moment, Ally wanted nothing more than for her to just go away.

"So, anything else new?" The brunette boy changes topics as he can see Ally is a little melancholy of it.

"Uh, yeah. My mom is coming home from Africa tomorrow for a book release."

"That's cool. I'm guessing the book's about Africa?"

"Well, yeah. To be more specific, it's about gorillas and things like that. I'm so excited to see her. You should come with Elliot!"

"I'd love to, but my family and I are going on a little trip around Miami tomorrow. Sorry Ally."

"It's okay Elliot, I understand." They fist bump as they finish putting away the rest of the cardboard boxes inside the house.

"Thanks for the help Ally. I'll see you around."

"See you Elliot." Elliot closes the front door and Ally starts walking to Sonic Boom. She checks her phone for the time and sees it's almost time for her and Austin to write the rest of the song. Ally goes up to the practice room to see Austin already there.

"Hey Austin," Ally says.

"Hey Ally," Austin greets back. "You want to finish the song?"

"Yeah, sure."

They both start playing the melody of the song when their hands touch. The both of them stop playing and glance at each other. Austin and Ally then look back down at the keys and back up to their faces again. Austin stares at the beautiful songwriter beside him and starts to lean in closer and so does Ally. They were face to face, being able to breathe the same air. Ally then grows a big smile.

"I was thinking the chorus could go like this," she says. She plays a few notes on the piano, still facing Austin.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Austin says. It was almost a whisper, and he was having that amazing feeling with Ally inside of him.

Ally then turns back to the piano replaying the melody while Austin watches her with a smile on his face. He thought that maybe he should have picked Ally over Kira, but it was a little too late. The rock star still had mixed feelings about the two girls and still was unsure of his decision of choosing Kira. Austin really liked Ally though.

She smiles to herself at the work they have so far. Ally pulls out her songbook to find some lyrics that wrote down.

"Okay, so I have some lyrics you can sing. I think it can work for a chorus. How about this?" The brunette shows the blonde the words written down on the pages of the book.

Austin says out loud, "If you want to climb, I'll be your ladder. If you want to run, I'll be your road. If you want a friend, doesn't matter when. Anything you'll need, that's what I'll be. You can come to me. That's pretty good Ally."

"Thanks."

"I think I know how we can fit it in." He starts to play notes to a certain part of the song on the keys and sings as well.

_If you want to climb,_

_I'll be your ladder. _

_If you want to run _

_I'll be your road. _

"Um, what's the next line again?" Austin forgets.

"If you want a friend," Ally answers.

"Right. Friend. That works. I like that." Austin thought that he and Ally being just friends would work out completely fine, but maybe not everything works out the way you plan it.

"Oh, you do? You don't think we should use a stronger word?" Ally questions this, as a hint to their friendship and a possible future relationship. She wanted to be with Austin and Austin wanted to be with Ally.

"I don't know…maybe. I just don't want to mess up our…song." The two of them knew deep down that it was really about their partnership and friendship, not the song.

"Yeah," Ally agrees. "I'd hate to rush into a new song and change the great song we already have." Austin nods in agreement. In their minds, they knew they were really saying that they wouldn't want to mess up their song and not ruin the great friendship they have.

Unknown to the pair, Trish and Dez had been listening to their conversation the whole time. Trish was rather impatient as to Austin and Ally eventually being together, while Dez was being calmer about the situation. He knew that it would just take time for them to admit the true feelings they had.

"Hey guys," Trish says walking in. Dez walks in behind her not saying anything. "What's up? Anything new?"

"Nope," Ally replies. "Just writing a song." Ally knew what Trish was onto already and was anxious as for her to leave the practice room.

"So, nothing's changed?" Dez adds on. He grows a suspicious look on his face and crosses his arms. Trish also gets suspicious and curious to what might be happening.

"Well, we have a few lyrics down," Austin seriously speaks. He also knew to what Trish and Dez were getting on to; to see if anything's happened with him and Ally.

"So, would you say that some progress has been made and the two of you are moving in a positive direction?" Trish was obviously trying to get some good, juicy information out of them and really wanted for them to be together.

It was pretty clear they caught on to the unspoken subject, as Ally took Trish outside of the practice room. "Trish, can I talk to you outside for a second?" They walk out and close the door behind them. Austin remains sitting at the piano and Dez sits down next to him.

"Austin! We weren't really talking about the song! We were talking about you and Ally!"

"I kind of figured that out." Could they be any more obvious than they already were? Now that question Austin didn't necessarily want answered. "Look, it's complicated. I really like Ally, but I like Kira too. I just don't want to hurt anybody."

It was the truth. Austin wanted to be with both Ally and Kira, but knew that he couldn't. With Ally, they could form the ultimate musical partnership in the business. He was perfectly happy with Kira though. He knows that Kira likes him back. But he didn't know that Ally felt the same way about him.

"Ally!" Trish says outside the practice room. "We weren't really talking about the song! We were talking about you and Austin!"

"Really?" Ally replies sarcastically. Trish nods as if Ally wasn't saying it in that tone.

"You know, you were never really around, but ever since Elliot came into town, he's been acting weird. It was like…he was jealous."

"What? Jealous?" Ally takes it as a bit of a joke, but then comes to a possible conclusion; the possible conclusion that Austin felt the same way. "You don't think…"

"Yup, Austin likes you Ally." Trish reveals the information with a smile, clearly happy for the soon-to-be happy couple.

"Whoa, Austin likes me…" Ally comes to the realization that she and Austin could actually be together, but he was still dating Kira. She knew that he had feelings for Kira, but also feelings for herself. "W-what should I do? Should I tell him that I like him too?"

"No," Trish turns down. "Let him come to you. You just need patience."

"Yeah, but for all I know, he still likes Kira. I'm not going to sit around waiting who he really wants to be with." Ally's friend nods to agree with her. "My mom is coming home from Africa tomorrow, and I want to focus on her."

"Good for you Ally. You don't have to wait on him."

"I'm going to forget about the whole Austin thing for now. Honestly, I am so over it." Ally knew that she wasn't completely over it though. Her curiosity came over her as to what was going on inside the practice room. "What do you think they're talking about in there?"

Trish shrugs and presses her right ear against the door, but can barely hear anything.

"You hear anything?" Ally asks.

"No, it's really quiet." Trish tries to focus more to see if she could capture something simple as one sentence, but no sounds came through. That was because Dez had his ear pressed against the door too.

"It's really quiet," Dez tells Austin.

At the same time, Dez and Trish let go of the door and Ally goes back into the practice room. Dez goes out of the practice room to see Trish and closes the door behind him.

"So, we should get back to the song then," Ally announces.

"Yeah, where were we?" Austin wonders.

"Uh, right here. If you want a friend…"

Ally holds onto her songbook telling Austin lyrics and coming up with new ones. Austin continued to play the chords and notes on the piano, singing to the words Ally told him as so. They felt the kind warmth of each other, but they were able to manage their concentration on the song. Eventually, they had the whole song done within the time frame of a couple of hours. Austin and Ally decided to test and play out the whole song to see if any mistakes were to be fixed. Their hands brushed against each other several times and they both blushed upon glancing at the touching hands and at each other's faces. The two shared several smiles as they had to stop the song a few times from their hands brushing.

Suddenly, a woman sharing a resemblance of Ally walks in the practice room. Ally recognizes her as her mom and immediately runs up to her for a hug.

"Mom!" She shouts.

"Ally! I missed you so much. How have you been?" The woman and her daughter looked so much alike. They shared the same hair and eye color. Ally's mom had come home from Africa for a book release on her study of gorillas. Secretly, she knew of Austin and Ally's friendship and would speculate their interactions as a male gorilla does to a female gorilla. Eventually, Penny Dawson would tell Ally of this and see if anything is going on between the two.

"It's been great! How was Africa? And, I thought you were supposed to be here tomorrow." Penny's arrival surprised Ally, but she was still happy nonetheless.

"Well, Africa was wonderful, and I got an early flight! I just couldn't wait to see you and your father!" They hugged again, and in the background was Austin. He smiled at them, but looking at Ally. He loved her hugs, and her beautiful smile. Austin almost goes off to daydream about Ally, but snaps himself back to reality. Realizing that he never officially introduced himself to Ally's mother, he stands up from the piano bench.

"Hi, Mrs. Dawson. I'm Austin." Austin holds out his hand implying for her to shake it.

She does and says to him, "Hello Austin, Ally's told me so much about you. Are you two…?"

"Friends," Ally interrupts. Ally knew that like her, she loved love and had told her before that she and Austin be together. "Mom, Austin and I are just friends."

"Yeah," Austin agrees. "We're just friends."

"Ah, okay. I see… Well anyway, are you two coming to the book release tomorrow? I'd really like for you to perform Austin. And Ally, if you'd like to…" Penny was intentionally reminding Ally of her promise from before she left for Africa long ago.

Before Penny had left for Africa a year and a half ago, she wanted Ally to attempt at facing her biggest fear; performing on stage.

_**A Year and A Half Ago**_

"_Promise me that when I come back, I'll see you performing on stage," Mrs. Dawson said. _

"_Okay Mom, I promise I'll conquer my stage fright," a younger Ally said. Ally has had her stage fright for a while now, and still wrote her own songs, but was unable to do anything about it. _

"_That's my girl. I just miss seeing you singing out there in the spotlight."_

"_I miss that too, but I know one day I'll be able to get over it."_

"_I know you can do it. You are a talented, beautiful, sweet girl Ally. Don't let this rule your life."_

"_Don't worry, I won't."_

"_Okay, now give me a hug before I go. I'm going to miss you so much!" They hug and Ally sheds a tear. She wipes it off and holds onto her mom one last time. It was going to be a long time before they saw each other again._

_**Present**_

"Mom, I'm going to do it. I'm going to perform on stage." Ally had suddenly remembered that when her mom came back from Africa that she promised she would perform. And that was what she would do. Her mom and Austin had their mouths gaped open at what Ally says.

Austin comes to a great solution. It was a solution to make sure that Ally doesn't crash and burn, that they would perform together. "Ally!" he said grabbing her attention. "We can perform a duet together at your mom's book release party!"

"Yes!" Ally says in response. They tightly pull each other into a hug that lasts for a while, pleasing Mrs. Dawson. She's only been in the practice room for a few minutes and could see the obvious and cute chemistry between the rock star and song writer. What could possibly stop them now?

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This ended up being longer than I thought it would be. Just saying. By the way, there will be singing, so Austin will be in bold and Ally will be in italics, while both of them will be both and italicized. There are SPOILERS in here, so read at your own risk! You have been warned! If you hate spoilers, put it off until the actual episode airs, or just simply don't read it at all and forget its existence. I hope you pick the first option…but I can't control you or anything, so yeah. Anyways if you are reading, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You ready for this Ally?" Austin asked. They were backstage, getting ready to perform. Neither of them could believe that this was finally happening. It was something that Austin had thought about since learning about Ally's stage fright. Now that it was happening, he was more than happy about it.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

Austin and Ally walk up on stage and her mom introduces them.

"Hello everybody, before we give out the books, we have a very special performance tonight. We have Austin Moon and my daughter, Ally Dawson!" The audience claps, excited to see a new duet out of the two.

Even though Ally said she was ready though, the memory of her getting stage fright comes back and she imagines the microphone in front of her wanting to eat her. Terrified that it will happen just like the piano incident, she runs away.

"Ally?!" Austin says. "Where are you going?" The girl runs away, ignoring her best friend.

"Austin, where's Ally?" Penny asks.

"I don't know; she just took off."

Her mom gaps in shock. She was worried that it may have been too soon to overcome her fear. Austin was thinking the same thing, but was more determined to get Ally over it.

"Hang on, I'll be back Mrs. Dawson," Austin says. He runs with his guitar backstage to see Ally pacing back and forth.

"Ally?" he asks her concerned. "Are you okay?"

"No…I'm not Austin," she answers him honestly. "I can't go out there. I can't do it. I can't perform like you can." Ally sighs sadly, with her back to Austin.

"No Ally, you're wrong. I know you can do it. You are a talented, beautiful, sweet girl. I know you can overcome your stage fright." He goes to face her and looks into her brown eyes while Ally looks into Austin's hazel eyes.

"You're right Austin. I know I can do it. Let's do this." They walk back on stage and the audience applauds for them once again. Her mom goes down the steps of the stage to sit with her husband.

Austin starts strumming the strings of his guitar.

_When you're on your own_

_Drowning alone_

_And you need a rope that can pull you in_

_Someone will throw it_

**And when you're afraid**

**That you're gonna break**

**And you need a way to feel strong again**

**Someone will know it**

_**And even when it hurts the most**_

_**Try to have a little hope**_

_**'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't**_

_**When you don't**_

_**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder**_

_**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile**_

_**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky**_

_**Anything you need that's what I'll be**_

_**If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder**_

_**If you wanna run, I'll be your road**_

_**If you want a friend, doesn't matter when**_

_**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**_

_**You can come to me**_

_You can come to me, Yeah._

The audience again, claps for the duo's duet. Austin and Ally run backstage to talk to each other privately.

"I did it Austin! I conquered my stage fright!" She hugs him and he hugs her back.

Still with their hands on each other, Austin says, "I always knew you could do it!"

"I'm glad you were up there with me. That was incredible! I feel like I can do anything."

"I know I can do anything," Austin says. "As long as I'm with you."

They gaze even more into each other's eyes and Austin starts to lean in, tilting his head. Ally leans in and tilts her head a little also, not believing that this was happening too. Their lips met, and Austin and Ally both earned shivers. Austin and Ally both leaned back and Ally takes a few steps back. The two widely smile at each other, not even sure if what just happened, really happened.

"Hey Austin," Kira comes to somewhat ruin the moment. "Are you ready for our date at the Katy Perry concert? I'm glad that you're back to normal." She hugs him, putting her head in the crook of his neck. Austin doesn't hug her back though. He just stares at Ally, not really sure of what to do. Austin had just remembered that he promised Kira the Katy Perry concert to make up for the way he had acted lately. Ally was also staring at Austin, a look of sadness and disappointment on her face. She had remembered that Kira and Austin were still going out, so she and Austin couldn't be a 'thing'.

"Uh, hey Kira. Yeah, I'm ready to go. Are you?"

Ally was even more shocked considering that she thought that Austin enjoyed their kiss. Austin gave an apologetic look to Ally, but it's no use. She leaves without another word, going back to Sonic Boom's practice room.

The only reason Austin was still going to go to the concert with Kira was because he promised her. He never broke his promises, even if it was going to be a long time until he fulfilled them.

So Kira and Austin went to the concert, and at least Kira had a good time. She cheered with excitement and happiness. On the other hand, Austin was distracted. He wanted to keep his promise to Kira, but still felt terrible for Ally, especially since he kissed her. Austin had kissed Ally, and then went off on a date with a different girl. Austin felt like a total jerk.

What Kira tells him after the concert surprises him though.

"Austin, can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I don't think this," she gestures to the both of them. "Is going to work out. I think we should see different people."

"Oh," Austin says in surprise. Even though it seemed like he was disappointed, he was full of happiness on the inside. He being free meant that he was free for Ally. Maybe they could go out, and be a 'thing'.

"I'm sorry Austin. I hope for the best. You know, I still think you and Ally like each other. I might be wrong, but you guys would actually make an adorable couple. Goodbye Austin." Kira gives him one last hug, at least one that's meant in a romantic way. Austin sweetly hugs her back and is actually glad that he and Kira were now broken up.

"Goodbye Kira," he finally said. Austin watches her walk off and he runs off to the practice room.

He skips over the steps of the staircase, knocking quickly on the door. "Ally? Are you in there?" Austin said. On the other side, Ally was busy huddled up by the piano crying her eyes. The boy she had kissed had broken her heart by going on a date with someone that wasn't her. Austin hears a few faint sniffles. "Come on Ally, open up. I want to talk to you. Please?"

After no reply, he sits down next to the entrance to the room. He sees a guitar near him and grabs it, holding it ever so gently. There's nothing else for him to do, except for the possibility of waiting for Ally to open the door. Austin would sit there all night if he had to. He wasn't going to leave the spot until he had a chance to talk to his friend. Strumming a few simple chords, Austin then goes into sing-song mode as a result of being bored.

**When you're on your own**

**Drowning alone**

**And you need a rope that can pull you in**

**Someone will throw it**

**And when you're afraid**

**That you're gonna break**

**And you need a way to feel strong again**

**Someone will know it**

**And even when it hurts the most**

**Try to have a little hope**

**'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't**

**When you don't**

**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder**

**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile**

**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky**

**Anything you need that's what I'll be**

**If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder**

**If you wanna run, I'll be your road**

**If you want a friend, doesn't matter when**

**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**

**You can come to me**

**You can come to me, Yeah.**

During the song, Ally moves closer to the sound of Austin's soothing voice. She moves to eventually press the side of her head against the door to listen closely to the blonde singing their song. Unable to take it anymore, the brunette takes her hand and twists the cool door knob open revealing Austin sitting on the ground still holding the frets on the neck of the guitar. His fingers were still smoothly moving along the strings, but stops upon seeing Ally.

"Austin? What are you doing here? Where's Kira?" Ally says. Austin's a little shocked to see that she had been crying so much and still was. Her brown eyes were puffy and her cheeks were streaked with wet tears. Several tissues were scattered on the floor near the trash can. The way she looked broke Austin's heart and caused him to be melancholy as well.

"I came here to talk to you. And…Kira and I broke up." The words came easily to Austin's mouth because he now realized that Ally likes him as much as he likes her.

"You-you broke up with the daughter of the head of your record label? Why?" The mere question hurt Ally and she found it hard to say it to him. Nevertheless, she was pretty happy since the option of she and Austin dating was now open.

"Well," Austin goes to sit down at Ally's side at the piano. He thought it to be easier to tell her face to face, but instead it made it even harder than it already was. Ally patiently waits for him to continue.

"Ally, Kira and I broke up because…" Austin wasn't sure if he should say it, but decides it was worth a try. "…Because I like you Ally. You belong with me."

Ally smiles sweetly at his words. Austin strokes Ally's hair and tucks it behind her left ear. His hand remains there and he starts to lean in just like before backstage. Also, Ally does the same, letting her eyes flutter closed for yet another kiss with her longtime music partner. Butterflies appear in both of their stomach, even though that what was about to happen had already happened before. Finally, Austin's lips touch Ally's and they smile into it. The feeling this time was less emotional, but more passionate and sweet. The two pull back and share the same smile as they had backstage. Both earned another chill down their backs, feeling the suddenly warm, sweet air around them.

Austin was still outside of the practice room, so Ally pulls him inside of it, whilst closing the door gently. For a while, they forget about the kiss and all the drama that had been going on and just talk. They talk about how amazing they both did up on stage, how Ally has made progress in her confidence since the pair became partners, how great the song represented their friendship, how Team Austin has come a long way ever since its formation. It was wonderful for them to just be friends for a little bit and ignore everything that happened within the past few weeks. It felt so average, so normal, so ordinary, except for the fact that it was no ordinary day for Austin and Ally. Ordinary days rarely existed in the world of Team Austin, and this day was definitely no ordinary day. Austin and Ally didn't just finish writing a song, they saw Mrs. Dawson come home from Africa, they performed on stage together, they sang a song that explained how their friendship worked, they revealed their inner feelings about each other, they had kissed, they had fought, they had made up, and they were now happy together, not as a friends, but as a happy music couple making the best and most beautiful music in the business. Nothing about that day was ordinary at all.

And thanks to some pure luck, fate, and matchmaking, Austin and Ally took the risk of unlocking the doors of secrets to expose the feelings they had long lastingly locked inside of them, and took a try at what was going to happen. Good thing it was all worthwhile, because it was absolutely worth it.

* * *

**And they lived happily ever after! XD Well, in this story I suppose. I doubt that this would happen on the show, or at least most of it won't. Most likely because, Kira doesn't have to be necessarily hated here, like in the episode. Remember that I warned you about the spoilers! Not all of it is true, just the kiss, partially the part about Kira, and…yeah that should be it. I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
